


The Crystal, the Blade, the Jedi

by Kittyhawk



Series: Snapshots Through Time - A Female Obi-Wan Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Mentions of Underwater Panic, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Visions, Gen, Ilum (Star Wars), Kyber Crystals, Obi-Wan Has a Bit of a Foul Mouth, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, genderswapped character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: After losing her lightsaber during the previous mission Obi-Wan has to request a trip to Ilum from the Council in order to build a new one. The  crystal quest and the construction of her new lightsaber go a bit differently than expected.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Snapshots Through Time - A Female Obi-Wan Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728235
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Chewing her lip, Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon meekly to the Council chambers to give the mission report. The mission to oversee negotiations to form a government between two opposite factions _had_ been a success, apart from one little detail. Or not so little, from her point of view. After all, she had lost her lightsaber. Yes, they had caught the insurgents trying to sabotage the negotiations, but why was it that their diplomatic missions always ended up with them chasing criminals through factories or mines or crowded public spaces? And why did she have to be so unlucky?

This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her, she was sure of it. 

Qui-Gon’s only response had been “Let’s hope the Council will let us take a trip to Ilum before sending us on our next mission. Or I’ll have to go alone while you stay at the temple until the initiates are slated for their trip, and then you go with them.” 

Staying back at the temple while her master went on missions just because she had lost her lightsaber? The thought alone made her insides squirm. The other padawans would find it highly amusing. She would surely be everyone’s laughing stock.

She had to hurry to keep up with the tall Jedi’s long stride but every now and then he slowed down just enough that she didn’t have to break into a run. He finally came to a stop in front of the Council doors and turned halfway around. “Remember what I told you last night when we got back. I’ll give the report, but you request permission for the trip to Ilum.”

Obi-Wan shuffled uncomfortably. “Yes, master.”

She followed Qui-Gon into the chamber, standing a step behind him and one step to the right while he gave the report. It had essentially been a simple mission without any complications, but that just made her dilemma all the more embarrassing.

“All, that is, Master Jinn?” Yoda asked.

“From my side, yes,” Qui-Gon stated, folding his hands. “Though my Padawan has a request.” He stepped aside.

Obi-Wan shot him a quick glance. Then, ears burning, “Would it be possible for Master Jinn and me to take a trip to Ilum before our next assignment?”

Her voice wavered slightly, but didn’t break.

“Ilum?” Yoda asked. “Special reason for this there is, young Obi-Wan? Hmmmm?”

She looked down at the floor and mumbled, “I lost my lightsaber.”

Couldn’t the floor open up and swallow her? Surely no padawan had ever been in such an embarrassing situation.

“Tell us what happened, padawan,” Master Sinube said.

She looked up at the Council. “It fell into a melting pot. It was hooked to my belt but it got stuck somehow when I tried to squeeze through a gap, and the clasp came undone.” 

“You saw it fall into the melting pot?”

Obi-Wan nodded miserably. “I tried to catch it, but it bounced off the walkway.” She wished Qui-Gon would say something, but her master simply stood there, listening silently.

“Did you try catching it with the Force?” Master Mundi asked.

“No,” she whispered, flushing even more. “I … didn’t think of that.” She fell silent, waiting for the Council’s decision.

The Council members glanced at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. Master Yoda sat motionless, fingers resting atop of his gimer stick. Time stretched and Obi-Wan tried hard not to fidget, watching some shake their heads minutely. Her stomach dropped. They wouldn’t let her go. She would have to stay at the temple until the next group of initiates went to Ilum. Qui-Gon would be sent on missions without her and she would have to do her saber practices with a borrowed weapon. Finally, they reached a consensus and nodded, some more reluctantly than others.

“Granted your request is,” Yoda said, opening his eyes.

“Thank you, masters,” Obi-Wan replied, bowing. She caught Qui-Gon’s gaze. He nodded once and they took leave from the Council, returning to their quarters. Obi-Wan cast a quick glance at Qui-Gon Jinn. Still her master said nothing, made no further comment. She wasn’t sure why but the lack of criticism almost rankled more than if he had admonished her.

“We will leave for Ilum in the morning,” Qui-Gon told her as they stepped into their quarters. When there was no reply he finally looked at her. His padawan stood dejectedly next to the door looking much like a bedraggled tooka. “Obi-Wan,” he sighed, “you’re not the first padawan to lose your lightsaber and you’re certainly not the last. The whole thing has taught you something, hasn’t it? Next time you know to check your saber clasp after attaching your lightsaber to your belt.”

“Yes, master,” came the subdued answer.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come, I’ll make us something to eat and you can ask your friends for the coursework of the past week so you don’t have to make up even more when we return. And after that we prepare for Ilum. We might have to stop at the quartermasters. I think your winter cloak could be too short.”

“Can I go ask Bant? I don’t know if Garen, Reeft, or Quinlan are here,” she asked. Reeft and his master had left the same day they had and she knew the other two were also gearing up for new missions.

“Certainly,” Qui-Gon replied. “I’ll let Tahl know you’re coming. Don’t be too long.”

Obi-Wan took off, racing to her friend’s quarters as quick as decorum allowed. Bant was already waiting when Obi-Wan rang the bell, bouncing happily up and down at seeing her friend.

“Obi-Wan! When did you get back?” the young Mon Calamari asked excitedly. “The last few days have been so dull! You missed Garen. He and Master Rahra left for a mission three days ago, but Quin and Reeft are due back soon.”

Obi-Wan smiled briefly at her friend, stepping inside. “We got back last night but we’re heading out again tomorrow.”

“What? So soon?” Bant exclaimed.

Obi-Wan shuffled her feet, her fingers tangling with her padawan braid. “Yeah.” 

“How come?”

“Obi-Wan, is that you?” Master Tahl Uvain called, stepping out of the fresher. “Don’t stand at the door, come in and sit down for a moment. Qui-Gon told me of your little mishap,” the Noorian Jedi said kindly, “and he said you’re taking it much too hard. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Bant stared at her friend. “Obi? What happened?”

“I lost my lightsaber,” Obi-Wan mumbled. “I didn’t hook it onto my belt properly and it fell into a melting pot and, well, melted. We’re heading to Ilum tomorrow so I can find a new crystal.” She looked at Bant imploringly. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

Bant nodded solemnly, “Not a word.”

“Thank you. Could you give me the coursework I missed?”

“Sure, hold on.” Bant went to her room and reappeared a few minutes later, handing Obi-Wan a small stack of data pads. “I think this is everything.” 

“Thank you, Bant. I’ll try to get it done by tonight.” She pulled her friend into a hug and then turned to Tahl, bowing. “Master Tahl.”

The blind Jedi tutted. “I can hear you bowing, Obi-Wan. Stop that,” she said, pulling Obi-WAn into a hug of her own. “Don’t fret, and good luck on Ilum. And tell Qui-Gon I want you both over for dinner when you get back.”

* * *

The trip to Ilum was uneventful. Obi-Wan hadn’t managed to catch up with all the coursework in one afternoon, so she had taken the remainder along. Apart from finishing the coursework she had meditated with Qui-Gon and done her duties aboard the ship. Now she sat in the co-pilot seat watching the icy planet grow larger in the viewscreen. She gazed at it apprehensively.

“Nervous?” Qui-Gon asked without taking his eyes from the planet ahead.

“A little,” she admitted, trying to focus on their entry of Ilum’s harsh atmosphere.

Qui-Gon glanced at her. “Trust in yourself, Obi-Wan, and trust in the Force. It means you no harm. You managed as a youngling, and you will succeed again.”

She nodded, returning her attention to her workplace as Qui-Gon began the approach for Ilum. As soon as the ship entered the atmosphere shear winds began jostling it. Qui-Gon kept a tight grip on the controls, guiding the vessel to its landing spot near the temple.

The ship touched ground with a soft thud. Obi-Wan grimaced at the swirling snow outside and went aft to dress accordingly before heading for the airlock. Qui-Gon stepped next to her, also dressed in a warm tunic and a thick, warm winter cloak. He pulled on his gloves. 

“Ready, Padawan?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied, eyeing the frosty planet with mild distaste.

“I’ll be waiting for you in the entry hall,” Qui-Gon told her. Obi-Wan nodded, and together they stepped on to Ilum’s icy surface, crossing the snowy plain before them to enter the temple. The doors swung open, and they stepped inside. Qui-Gon placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up to meet her master’s gaze. “Remember, trust in the Force. Let it guide you and don’t give in to your fears.” He smiled. “But you know all this. After all this isn’t your first visit to the caves.”

“I know, Master,” Obi-Wan returned, not especially liking the reminder.

“Good. I’ll be waiting here.”

Hesitating briefly, Obi-Wan glanced back over her shoulder before entering the tunnel labyrinth. Qui-Gon stood there, tall and imposing, but with a small, encouraging smile on his face. She turned again, facing the tunnel. With a soft grinding sound the entrance to the tunnels closed behind her, engulfing her in darkness. She stood rooted to the same spot while her eyes adjusted to the new light conditions. Light shafts filtered daylight into the tunnels, bathing it in a dim glow. Ice crystals glittered in the pale light.

Closing her eyes, Obi-Wan reached out tentatively with the Force, listening for her crystal. Faint whispers danced around her, teasing her and slipping away before she could make out more.

“Let the Force guide you.”

Her master’s advice echoed in her mind and she stretched her senses further, brow furrowed in confusion. She heard - felt? - more than one crystal, not like last time. Last time the call had been clear. Her old crystal had led her unerringly through the tunnels. Now it felt like she was being pulled in several directions and she didn’t know where to go.

"I am one with the Force. The Force is with me," she whispered, taking a deep, slow breath.

Exhaling, Obi-Wan opened her eyes and began walking down the passage slowly. Snow crunched under her boots, her breath left icy puffs in the frigid air. At the first crossing she paused, sinking back into the Force. There. This time it was more clear. She continued walking, the Force leading her closer to her crystal. Or, one of her crystals. The other song was just as insistent, but further off.

She stepped into a high chamber. The Force urged her on. Leaping over a crevice, she crossed the chamber, coming to a stop before an icy slope at its far end. She began climbing, the song clear in her mind now. Finally her fingers closed around the sharp edges of a crystal, and the Force sang, sending her into a vision of a blue saber deflecting blaster bolts. She could taste smoke and burnt air, she could feel the saber in her hand, strong and familiar. The vision faded away, and she gasped at the power she had felt. Carefully, she pried the crystal out of the rock. It came loose and she looked at it, cool and soothing, cradled in her palm. She placed it in a special pouch on her belt and climbed nimbly down. 

At the foot of the slope Obi-Wan halted, listening for the Force to guide her. She jumped over the gap again and turned to another passage. The Force whispered insistently, leading her deeper into the caves down a narrow passage. The path slanted downward, and she followed, wandering deeper and deeper into the mountain. Paths branched off, but she ignored them, always continuing downward, as if being pulled forward by an invisible thread.

The air grew warmer, almost stifling the deeper she went, the ice covering the walls and floor slowly turning to bare rock. The crunching sound of snow under her boots gave way to the grinding of gravel. It grew darker, no more light shafts illuminating the way. Soon the last light faded away, plunging the passage into darkness. Obi-Wan slowed, her heart beating rapidly. Her path lay forward.

“Kriff,” she muttered. Calming herself with a few deep breaths she went on. “Kriff, kriff, kriff.”

She pulled off her gloves and tucked them into her belt, reaching out with her hands to feel the way, her fingertips grazing the rough rock. Water dripped and trickled around her. Tentatively she walked on, using the Force and her outstretched hands to guide her way.

The path went on, winding its way through the bedrock, small clefts and caverns opening on either side but the Force urged her ever downward.

Obi-Wan lost all track of time as she trudged on in the complete dark. It felt like hours had passed. Her stomach growled loudly and she pulled out a ration bar, the sound of the wrapper unnaturally loud in the silence of the tunnels. She ate slowly, one hand still on the wall for guidance as she went on.

Suddenly the air changed, no longer feeling so stifling. A light breeze brushed over her face. She stilled, reaching out with her senses. The faint sound of water lapping the shore reached her ears, the smell of water stronger than the earthy scent of rock. 

_Forwards_ , the Force urged. _Go on, on._

Carefully she continued until she reached the edge of the water. Closing her eyes, she reached out with the Force again. The cavern was high and the water seemed to stretch from one side to the other but her quarry lay ahead. Obi-Wan slowly walked along the water until she could go no further. Frowning, she retraced her steps, continuing in the opposite direction. Another barrier blocked her way. The only way to avoid the water was to climb. Or she had to swim.

Obi-Wan swallowed. She was not a bad swimmer but braving an underground lake in a pitchblack cave? That was at least as bad an idea as scaling the walls. 

_Come to me_ , the Force whispered. _So close, so close_.

A shiver of anticipation ran down her back. No, she knew with sudden certainty, she had to go in the water; she had no choice if she wanted to find the crystal calling to her.

“Karking Sith hells,” Obi-Wan groaned, sliding the warm cloak off her shoulders. It dropped to the floor with a soft swoosh. She undid her belt and obi, placing them on the cloak, followed by her boots, tunics and trousers. The air felt cold on her naked skin. She stepped forward.

The water was icy.

“Fuck!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, stepping further into the water, cold waves lapping at her thighs, her stomach. Swearing profusely she dove into the water, its cold stealing her breath away. She gasped, swimming forward with powerful strokes. It was probably a good thing Qui-Gon could not hear her. He would have a few things to say about her choice of words. After a few meters she stopped, treading water as she reached out again through the Force.

She was close.

Slowly, she swam on. The Force screeched in warning and she reached out, touching a rocky surface. 

_Down_ , the Force murmured.

“Oh, kark.” Down. Obi-Wan swallowed, realizing her rebreather was still hooked to her belt. Which, of course, was laying on the shore. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She could always swim back, it wasn’t that far, but the Force was insistent. 

_Swim down._

“Trust in the Force,” Obi-Wan muttered. “Let it guide you.”

Not that she had a choice. The darkness was complete. She had to trust the Force if she wanted to find the crystal. She fought down the urge to scream, taking several deep breaths and plunging into the black water. Panic constricted her throat and she struggled not to gasp for air. Instead, she opened herself fully to the Force, letting it flow through her. The crystal flashed before her inner eye and she kicked her legs to reach its position. She reached out, grabbing a handful of sand and propelled herself upward, the sharp edges of the crystal digging into her flesh.

She broke through the surface, spluttering, but her fingers firmly closed around the crystal. Breathing heavily, she swam back to the shore.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the water, teeth chattering with cold as she groped for her clothes. Her numb fingers fumbled with the clasp on the pouch she wanted to put the crystal in. Finally she managed to open it, and dropped the crystal inside.

The Force roared around her. Images assaulted her, and she fell to her knees.

_\- Urgency pounding through the Force. Running as fast as she could, air burning in her lungs. A ray shield. A red-black zabrak wielding a double-bladed lightsaber. The red blade impaling Qui-Gon. A hoarse cry escaping her throat, full of anger and grief. The zabrak grinning at her, a terrible, condescending grin, kicking Qui-Gon’s lifeless body to the side. The familiar weight of two blades in her hands, clashing against the zabrak’s saberstaff. The Force swirling around them, dark and menacing, a maelstrom of anger and grief and fear, pulling at her, pulling, pulling -_

The vision faded away.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she gasped for air. Sobbing and hands shaking, she got dressed. Water ran down her back from her dripping hair. She pulled her hair into a short ponytail, squeezing out as much excess water as possible. Finally she draped the cloak over her shoulders and pulled up the hood to cover her wet hair. 

She stumbled back toward the passage, mind racing, her hand drifting to the pouch holding the two saber crystals. Should she build one saber with two crystals? In her first vision she’d only had one lightsaber but in her second on there were two, so maybe it meant two lightsabers. Or maybe a saberstaff? No. No, the vision had shown her two lightsabers. She had never really considered Jar’kai, not in earnest at least. She may have dreamed about it once in a while, but that was it.

Cold and exhausted she let the Force lead her, only paying half attention to the path chosen for her. All she wanted was to get back to Qui-Gon and the ship. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan crafts her lightsabers.

Hours passed.

Qui-Gon rose out of his deep meditation. There was no sign of Obi-Wan. He could feel her faintly over the bond, but she was still deep in the caves. He cast a worried glance at the setting sun. There was no artificial light in the tunnels, and even before sunset they were mostly dark, not to mention the temperature drop. He admitted he had expected Obi-Wan back by now, but he knew searching for a crystal could be a tricky thing. He had to trust in Obi-Wan. It would take as long as it took, there was no point in worrying about it. 

Nonetheless, he hoped she would return before nightfall. 

He stood, carefully stretching his stiff legs and began a simple kata, both to warm up and to calm his nerves. 

Finally, the door to the tunnel system slid open, revealing his padawan. Qui-Gon started. Her clothes were wet, the tips of her hair frozen, and her lips were blue with cold. What the blazes had happened? Where had she come across enough water to get this wet? The higher parts of the tunnels and caves were frozen, and it never thawed enough for melt-water.

“I have them,” she mumbled.

Qui-Gon wrapped his dry cloak around her shoulders. “Them?” he asked. She had found two crystals? He tried imagining his padawan with two lightsabers. No, surely not. There were, of course, ways to incorporate two crystals into one saber, but they were all rather dangerous and definitely nothing for a human padawan. He wouldn’t even commend it for most full-fledged knights.

With shaking hands, she reached for her belt.

“No,” he said firmly. “First we get back to the ship and get you warmed up. Then you can show me your crystals.” 

The young girl nodded, plodding wearily toward the landing site. 

Once back aboard their ship Qui-Gon sent her to change into dry clothes while he made tea. A short time later, Obi-Wan walked into the galley. She looked better. Her lips had lost the bluish tint and her complexion was almost back to normal. Qui-Gon poured a steaming mug of tea and pushed it her way.

“Sit and drink,” he told her. 

Obi-Wan pulled the mug closer, curling her fingers around it before lifting it to her face and blowing on the hot liquid softly. Qui-Gon waited patiently while she took the first sip, and the next, until a content sigh escaped her and she set the cup down again.

“I’m relieved you’re back. I was beginning to worry,” Qui-Gon broke the silence. “You were in the caves for a long time. Will you show me your new crystals?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up. She opened the small pouch on her belt and produced three lightsaber crystals. Qui-Gon stared at them, dumbfounded.

Three.

His padawan had returned with _three_ kyber crystals. And, he realized, bending forward to get a better look, they were powerful. Apprehension rose like bile. Yes, some Jedi used more than one crystal in their lightsabers, but it was rare and certainly more perilous.

“The first one,” Obi-Wan began quietly, running her finger lightly over the crystal, “I found almost exactly like my old crystal - at the top of an icy slope. The second one,” her finger brushed it gently, “led me deep into the caves, into the bedrock, and I had to dive into a melt water pool to reach it. The last one caught me by surprise. I returned by a different path than on the way down but it was right there, almost in the main passage, and I passed it on the way down without hearing it because the other two were so loud.” She looked at Qui-Gon and frowned. “The Force showed me two sabers but I have three crystals, master. I’m not prepared for this! I didn’t make any designs thinking of _two_ lightsabers!”

Qui-Gon laughed despite himself, earning a glare from Obi-Wan. Of course his padawan had made lightsaber designs. He wondered briefly how many, and if Obi-Wan had spent her nights drawing potential lightsabers instead of sleeping.

“Is that where all the flimsi on this ship disappeared to?” he asked.

“It’s not funny, Master. It took me longer than any of my creche mates to build my old saber and I only had one to worry about,” she sniffed indignantly. “They still tease me about that.”

He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. “Nobody is going to tease you here, Obi-Wan. You have time. I’m not going to rush you constructing your lightsaber, and I won’t tell anyone how long you needed. The components are by the workbench. You can start after you’ve eaten something, if you want,” he told her, pointing at the leftover stew from the previous evening.

* * *

Once they had eaten, Obi-Wan took her new crystals to the workbench in the cargo hold. 

Setting them on the table, she pulled out the box labeled _Bodies_ and began rifling through it, eyes closed, weighing each handgrip thoughtfully in either hand before selecting two. Once she had all the components needed for two sabers, she knelt on the floor, spreading the pieces out in front of her, her hands hovering over the kyber crystals.

“The crystal is the heart of the blade,” she whispered, reciting a mantra learned by initiates during their Gathering. “The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined: the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. We are one.”

Breathing steadily, she reached out for the Force, feeling it ebb and swirl around her and the crystals. Sensing the connection between them, she closed her eyes and sank deeper into the Force.

The harmony around the crystals shifted when she moved them, growing stronger in one position and weaker in the next. Smiling, she placed her hand on the crystal destined for her shoto, sure now that this was the saber she was supposed to build first. She lifted it into the air using the Force, and held it in place while she summoned the other pieces.

The Force danced around her, leading her, and she knew precisely what to do. It felt right, it felt _good_. The pieces snapped into place like the matching parts of a puzzle, and Obi-Wan opened her eyes, gazing at the finished lightsaber.

She took the shoto in her left hand and stood. A hint of curiosity trickled along her training bond with Qui-Gon. 

“You can come in, Master,” she called, raising her voice.

A few seconds later, the tall Jedi stepped into the hold, eyebrows raised. “You’re already done?”

“Only with my shoto, Master,” Obi-Wan said, holding the weapon out to him. 

He turned it over, inspecting it closely. It was small in his large hands. “Have you tried it yet?”

She shook her head.

Qui-Gon flipped it over, handing it back to Obi-Wan pommel first. “Let’s have a look then, shall we?”

She grinned, and stepped back. With another quick glance at her master she thumbed the switch and watched the plasma blade spring to life. It was a deep blue, perhaps a shade darker than her old blade, humming steadily.

It made her blood sing.

“Well done, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said. He looked at the remaining parts waiting on the floor, his gaze lingering briefly on the remaining crystals before returning to her. “If the next saber takes longer, remember how quickly you assembled this blade and don’t lose faith in your abilities.”

“Yes, Master.”

He smiled. “Then I’ll leave you to it, Obi-Wan.”

“Thank you, Master.”

She extinguished the blade and clipped it to her belt before assuming her previous position on the floor. Again, she reached out with the Force, feeling the almost electric connection between the two remaining crystals. If she hadn’t found them in different places, she would have thought the smaller crystal was a shard of the larger. They were drawn to each other, charging the Force with energy. A thrill ran through her as she thought of them in the matrix of the crystal chamber. 

She set to work, dipping into the Force again as she placed the two crystals in the chamber, aligning them carefully in the emitter matrix. The Force thrummed in warning. Too late. The static between the crystals discharged violently, jumping to her fingers.

“Fuck!” she yelped loudly. Her whole body felt like it had been electrocuted. 

“Language, Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon’s voice carried through the door. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes!” she called back, glaring at the now inconspicuous crystals. Perhaps she couldn’t put both in one chamber after all. Or maybe she was simply doing something wrong. She had read of knights using up to three crystals in one saber, so it had to be possible, even if it wasn’t very common. She cocked her head thoughtfully, an idea forming slowly in her mind. What if she didn’t put them in the same matrix? Standing up, she went to the workbench and opened the case of components. She considered the pieces and in the spur of a moment she grabbed a shoto crystal chamber along with a shoto emitter and switch. She could see it in her mind. A regular lightsaber with two blades, one regular length, the other a bit shorter than a shoto blade, more like a dagger.

Placing the crystals in their chambers, Obi-Wan began aligning them carefully on either end of the hilt. It wasn’t the same as having them close together but the connection was there. She worked diligently to find the right place for the switches; easy for her to reach with one hand, if necessary.

It didn’t work. If she placed the switches at either end of the hilt, she needed both hands to activate them, but she wouldn’t have both hands available if she was using her shoto at the same time.

“Bantha shit,” she mumbled, taking the construction apart again and staring hard at the saber pieces. There was only one thing to do - construct a different switch. Determined, she set to work.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how much time had passed when there was a knock on the door of the hold.

“Padawan?” Qui-Gon asked. “It’s getting late. Why don’t you get some rest and try again in the morning? Meditate and go to bed.”

She glanced at the chrono on the opposite wall. It was well into the night cycle. Well, kark.

“I’m almost finished, Master,” she called back, fiddling with the wiring of two buttons. She almost had it. This should work. “Just a few more minutes.”

“Very well, but not much longer,” came the reply after a short pause. She opened her end of the training bond just enough to send a wave of gratitude Qui-Gon’s way, before closing it off again and returning her focus to the unfinished saber.

Excitement surged through her as she connected all the parts. Grinning, she looked at the finished product. She hit the button for the main blade. It sprang to life, a deep, indigo blue, shimmering almost purple around the edges. She twirled it slowly to get a feeling for the slightly different balance to a regular lightsaber, a result of the second crystal chamber and emitter. Pointing the blade forward, she evened the lightsaber out, her thumb hovering over the second switch. 

Now for the real test. Both blades. She drew a deep breath. This was it. Her thumb pushed down. The blue shoto blade hummed, and Obi-Wan gave the lightsaber another careful twirl. It wasn’t perfect yet, but that was a matter of fine tuning. For now, she was happy. She thumbed both buttons and watched the plasma blades disappear.

_I’m done, Master_ , she sent through the bond. A spike of curiosity reached her, followed by the sound of firm footsteps. The door slid open, and Qui-Gon stepped into the hold. He looked at her expectantly.

Wordlessly, she activated the first blade.

A gleam of pride flickered in her Master’s eyes. “Well done,” he said warmly.

Fighting down her excitement, she thumbed the second button, and the shoto blade sizzled to life.

Qui-Gon’s eyebrows shot up. “Obi-Wan! What in the name of the Force is this?”

“A modified single-bladed lightsaber?” she offered.

“No,” Qui-Gon said flatly. “If you try using this,” he waved a hand at her lightsaber, ”you’re bound to take a limb off, most likely your own. And that’s without having to coordinate with the blade in your off hand.”

Obi-Wan bristled. Wasn’t that what the blade was for, if need be? Not her own limbs, of course, but surely an opponent’s. She knew it would take a lot of practice, but she was certain she could do it. 

“But, Master -” she began.

Qui-Gon cut her off. “I said _no_ , Padawan. It’s too dangerous. And in this case I’m certain the Council would agree with me.” He sounded stern as he shook his head.

“But -.” 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. You will stop right now. Clean up here, and then go to bed. Is that clear?” His eyes flashed dangerously, telling her remedial meditation was a certain thing in her near future. 

“Yes, Master,” she replied in a subdued tone. Gripping the lightsaber tightly in her hand, she watched Qui-Gon retreat down the hallway. With a sigh, she turned it off and went to hook it on her belt, but of course her shoto was already in its place.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through her hair and placed the lightsaber on the workbench. “Fuck.” She would deal with that in the morning.

Ignoring the irritation at her master, she quickly cleaned up the workplace, before picking up her modified lightsaber again and heading to her cabin. Tomorrow she would modify her utility belt and apparently her newly built lightsaber. But, she thought brushing her teeth, Qui-Gon had said the Council would agree with him. What if she convinced him to let them decide?

Once she had changed into her sleepwear, she settled down for meditation, trying unsuccessfully to banish all thoughts from her mind. After a few minutes, she gave up and climbed into bed.

_Master Qui-Gon?_ She sent timidly through the bond.

_What is it, Padawan?_

_Could we ask the Council about my lightsaber?_

Silence filled the other end of the bond. Then, _We will talk about it in the morning_. 

_Yes, Master_ , she replied, knowing better than to press the issue. It was the best she could expect for now. Sighing inwardly, she settled back onto her bunk and tried to sleep.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, Obi-Wan blinked at the chrono early the next day. She groaned. Her sleep had been fitful and shorter than she would have liked. With the grace inherent in teenagers, she rolled out of bed and got dressed. She took a brief detour to the cargo hold and picked up a second belt clip for her lightsaber. Then, both sabers safely attached, she continued to the galley. The scent of tea wafting through the ship told her her master was up and about.

“Good morning, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said when she shuffled into the galley, pushing a cup of tea her way.

“Morning, Master,” she yawned, reaching for a piece of fruit. Chewing absently, she watched the steam from her tea curl upwards.

“I spoke to Master Windu,” Qui-Gon said suddenly. “He wanted to speak to some others and then let us know how to proceed.”

Obi-Wan scowled. She wasn’t keen on having to rebuild the lightsaber. She had separated the crystals because the overload that built up between them was too much and it worked the way it was. She _could_ learn to fight with it.

“Yes, Master,” she replied. She paused and then looked up to meet Qui-Gon’s gaze. “I can learn to use it, Master. I know it will need a lot of work, and that it’s doubly hard in combination with a shoto -”

“Obi-Wan.”

She faltered, dropping her gaze back to the table.

Qui-Gon sighed. “Obi-Wan, look at me. It’s not that I don’t trust you to learn. Your talent at saber arts is undeniable, but this is a dangerous combination. I wouldn’t trust most masters to be able to utilize it.”

“I tried putting both crystals in the same matrix at first,” she admitted quietly, looking at Qui-Gon out of the corner of her eye, “but they overloaded and it felt like my entire body got struck by lightning. The Force warned me but I didn’t understand until it was too late. And then putting in separate chambers seemed a good idea, and everything remained quiet while I built it. Well, no. Not exactly quiet, more -” she cast around searching for the right word. “It felt right, Master. I know this is how it’s supposed to be.” She placed a hand on the lightsaber in question. She could feel the hum between the two crystals, waiting to be ignited together. “I even constructed a new switch so I could activate both emitters with one hand.”

She looked up imploringly. “Master, please. All I ask is that Master Windu or Master Drallig or, or whoever else at least looks at my modifications.”

Qui-Gon looked at her impassively. “Very well. After you are finished eating I will take a closer look at your lightsaber and when Mace calls back I will tell him what you ask.” He checked the chrono. “That should give us almost an hour.”

* * *

Qui-Gon had to admit Obi-Wan’s modified lightsaber was well balanced and her work on it was extraordinary. She had been resourceful and quick, considering the modifications undertaken. That didn’t change the fact that it was a dangerous weapon. Yes, every lightsaber was dangerous in the wrong - or untrained - hands, but this one? This one was dangerous even in the hands of a master swordsman.

He felt the raw power of the Force-imbued crystals in their harness, the Force flowing between them. It wasn’t the harmony he felt holding his own lightsaber, of course. These crystals, these insanely powerful crystals, had chosen Obi-Wan. His _padawan_. 

Activating the second blade, he could feel a slight imbalance, most likely due to the fact that Obi-Wan had been more tired than she had realized when finishing the construction. Nothing major and nothing that couldn’t be taken care of with some tweaking. And yet, he hoped the Council would take his side and say this lightsaber was too dangerous. Maybe it was his own reluctance at the prospect of having to train Obi-Wan in Jar’kai that made him even more apprehensive. But he wouldn’t really have to train her in Jar’kai, would he? Not mainly. He could easily ask Cin Drallig or another master more qualified to do that. After all, this wasn’t simply dual-wielding, it was dual-wielding three blades.

Disengaging the weapon, he handed it back to Obi-Wan.

“I still think it’s too dangerous, but I will wait for the Council’s decision,” Qui-Gon told her, watching her intently. The girl’s fingers wrapped almost reverently around the saber hilt before clipping it to her belt. She was proud of the saber she had built, he could see that. “If, by chance, they decide to go ahead with it, then we’re going to have to find another saber master for you. We might have to do that anyway,” he added after a short pause.

Obi-Wan shot him a look. 

“Jar’kai is not exactly my focus,” Qui-Gon explained, “Not even Jar’kai Ataru. I know the basics, and I can teach you those, but if you’re going to dual wield you need more than I can teach. I’m looking forward to guiding you through your single blade Ataru work, but for your dual-wielding you will need another master.” He cleared his throat. “And now I think it’s time for you to go through some basic katas, empty hand. The first five, Forms I through III. Keep doing them until I return and say otherwise.” That should give him enough time to confer with Mace again.

Obi-Wan scowled, and Qui-Gon knew it was because he wouldn’t let her run the forms with her lightsaber. But he also knew this was probably the closest his padawan was going to get to meditating until they had the Council’s answer. 

He watched her drop into a Form I opening stance and begin the first kata, movements wide and fluid, and then left to make the holocall.

When he returned, Obi-Wan had just started the third Soresu kata. The girl’s attention wavered as her eyes flickered over to him, but she caught herself and finished the kata without further mistakes. As he said nothing about being done, she began the fourth kata, though it was obvious her concentration was starting to fail. Qui-Gon stepped next to her, gently correcting her stance once or twice, and then moving away again to observe. Once she had completed the whole set, he said, “Very good, Obi-Wan. That’s enough for now.”

“Master, did you speak to Master Yoda or Master Windu?” Obi-Wan asked. “What did they say?”

“They want to see the lightsaber in person before they decide, though sentiments are not in your favor. Go and wash up, and then we will meditate before dropping out of hyperspace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this 'verse Padawans generally have a lightsaber with a single crystal. Multi-crystal blades are not that common though a few Masters and fewer Knights use them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day!
> 
> Are you all as emotional as I am about the Clone Wars finale?

Anxiety curled in Obi-Wan's gut. Standing before the Council, she fiddled with the hems of her sleeves as she looked into the stern faces gazing back at her. 

_Relax, Padawan_ , Qui-Gon sent through the bond.

 _Easy for you to say, Master. Did you ever build a lightsaber that_ worked _and that still was likely to … not be allowed?_ she sent back mulishly.

 _No_ , he admitted.

"Interesting things, we have heard, hmmm, young Obi-Wan," Yoda began, drawing her attention. "Successful on Ilum you were?“

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Successful you also were in building your lightsabers," Master Plo said.

Obi-Wan looked at the Kel Dor, dipping her head in acknowledgement. "Yes, Master Plo."

"Would you please demonstrate your sabers to us?“ he asked kindly.

"Both?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Yes. Both, please."

Casting a quick glance at her master, she stepped forward. He gave a short nod and sent a wave of encouragement through the bond. She unclipped her sabers, weighing them thoughtfully in her hands, wondering if anybody else could feel her excitement. 

Holding her arms slightly away from her body, she activated both her shoto and one blade in her main hand, their hum reverberating through her very soul. Then she hit the second button on her main lightsaber, and the second plasma blade appeared. Never before had she felt so much raw energy calling to her. The Force swelled, flowing through her like a torrent, and she smiled. It tugged at her, whispering _dance with me_.

Gasps and mutters filled the Council chamber.

“That would be enough, Padawan,” Qui-Gon’s voice reached her. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan disengaged both blades, glancing timidly at the Council. The feeling of ecstasy subsided.

“Without training difficult to wield, two blades are,” Master Yoda said, walking slowly towards her. His expression was not unkind, but Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon had been right - the Council wasn’t going to decide in her favor. She met the Grand Master’s gaze. “A weapon for a master, this is. For a padawan too challenging.”

“I can do it!” she spoke up, looking imploringly at the Council members. “Really, Masters, I know I can do it. Please. Let me try. I can learn.”

There was a sharp rap at her knees. Obi-Wan winced, dropping her gaze back to the Grand Master.

Yoda narrowed his eyes, pointing a clawed finger at her. “Insolent, you are being. Overconfident. Listen you do not. Learn to use two blades you will, yes. Have control of three blades you do not. Use three blades as a padawan you _will_ not.”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” she answered with a choked voice. She would not cry. She wouldn’t. She had known this was going to happen, even though the Force told her this was her lightsaber. It wasn’t _fair_ . Disappointment surged through her in a sharp burst before she reigned it in behind shields. _The Force showed you two lightsabers_ , a voice whispered in her head, _not a shoto and a double-bladed lightsaber._

“Go speak to Huyang. The Crucible returned the day after you left for Ilum. He will be happy to help you with any technical problems,” Mace Windu put in.

Obi-Wan nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak.

“Come, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Unhappiness radiated along their training bond. “Let’s go to Professor Huyang right now.”

She nodded again. The weight of Qui-Gon’s hand left her shoulder, and her master turned to the Council to take his leave. Her own bow was a bit more shallow than it should have been but nobody reprimanded her for it. Turning on her heel, she all but fled out of the chamber.

* * *

Huyang was delighted with Obi-Wan’s work, and less delighted that he hadn’t accompanied them to Ilum.

“This is highly irregular,” the droid stated, watching Obi-Wan strip down her double-bladed lightsaber. “I am supposed to accompany younglings on their trip to Ilum and guide them at constructing their lightsabers. Then perhaps this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Indeed,” Qui-Gon agreed. “But Obi-Wan is not a youngling. She’s my padawan, and this was not her first lightsaber.”

Huyang hummed, making a mechanical whirring sound. “I suppose you are right, Master Jinn. Do you think your padawan needs assistance?”

Qui-Gon observed Obi-Wan for a moment and shook his head. She hadn’t spoken once since leaving the Council chamber. “No, not yet at any rate. She’s frustrated with the whole situation, but not with her task. Let’s give her some time. The meditative process of constructing the saber will help her.” Or so he hoped. He would step in if she became too distressed, but for now it was best to give her space. 

He started worrying when she still didn’t speak after rebuilding the saber, clutching it almost angrily in her hands instead of clipping it to her belt as they walked back to their quarters. Once inside, Obi-Wan sniffled once, wiping her eyes furiously with the back of her hand. 

“When I’m knighted I’m going to turn this saber back to its original build,” she told him defiantly, voice thick. “Master Yoda said it wasn’t for padawans. Well, once I’m knighted I won’t be a padawan anymore. I’m going to bed. Good night, Master.” Shoulders hunched, she walked to her room and closed the door.

Oh dear.

* * *

Obi-Wan leaned against the door of her room, wondering briefly if she would have to face repercussions for her rude behaviour in the morning. Right now she couldn’t really bring herself to care. She sniffled and furiously wiped the tears welling in her eyes away with her sleeve, looking at the rucksack she had hastily deposited on her bed before hurrying off to the Council chamber with Qui-Gon. She would have to unpack before she could go to bed.

Carefully, she set the lightsaber on the nightstand before unclipping her shoto and placing it beside the first one. She dried off the last tears and began sorting away the contents of her pack. Clothes in the laundry hamper, flimsi and data pads onto her desk, and finally finding what she had been looking for - her toothbrush.

She slipped quietly out of her room to the ‘fresher, the sound of Qui-Gon puttering around in the kitchen catching her ear. Once she was finished she returned just as quietly, her door closing with a soft click. She climbed into bed, staring up at the ceiling, anger and frustration bubbling within her.

Her gaze dropped to the lightsaber.

She reached for it, turning it over idly, eyes drifting over its sleek form. She drew a deep breath, centering herself - or trying to - and focused on the crystals within. They whispered soothingly around her, their song hushed but joyous.

_ All is well _ , the song murmured, purling through the Force.  _ Don’t fret. _

Perhaps everything was all right, but the sting and disappointment sat too deep for her to feel truly comforted. Clenching her fist, she closed her eyes and quietly began reciting the Code, its words dripping smoothly off her tongue. Slowly, her mind relaxed, finding comfort in the crystal song and the Code, and she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Later that evening, Qui-Gon sat with Tahl in the small living space of his quarters. True to her word, Obi-Wan was asleep in her room, her new lightsabers resting on her nightstand. She had only left her room once after returning to their quarters to brush her teeth.

“I’ve been hearing things about your padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn,” Tahl said quietly.

He snorted. “You don’t know the half of it. Which padawan comes back from Ilum with three lightsaber crystals? Blades with multiple crystals generally aren’t built before knighthood.”

“Three?” Tahl mouthed.

“Three,” Qui-Gon confirmed, keeping his voice low. He recounted their trip, finishing with the Council meeting and the visit on the Crucible.

“But she was successful,” Tahl observed. 

“She was, and if she were a few years older, I would have considered letting her have a drink of this excellent brandy. As it is, she’s sleeping off the excitement of the past few days.” He swirled the golden liquid slowly in its tumbler. After a moment of silence, he continued. “Obi-Wan was so certain she could learn to fight with a double-bladed weapon in one hand and a shoto in the other. Master Yoda called it overconfidence, but I’m not so sure. She was chosen by these three crystals and the Force led her to build those weapons. Now I have a padawan who is unhappy because her lightsaber isn’t a dual-bladed one and who fully intends on changing that as soon as she reaches knighthood. What if we are wrong and she is right? She even talked back at the Council. I should probably assign her remedial meditation on releasing her anger.”

“And what if you are right?” Tahl countered.

Qui-Gon made a noncommittal noise, refilling his glass. “At any rate, I have to find a Jar’Kai teacher for her.”

Tahl laughed. It was a comforting sound. “Force, yes. As I recall, your bladework with your off-hand is atrocious.”

“Slander! We should put that to a test in the dojo, Master Uvain,” he retorted, feigning hurt.

“Only if you want to have your ass handed to you, Master Jinn,” Tahl teased, laughing at him. He joined in. “But you are right. She needs a teacher, and it shouldn’t be you.” She paused. “Micah Giett or Sora Bulq. They are the best Jar’kai practitioners I can think of. And now I should get back to my padawan.”

Tahl took her leave and Qui-Gon cleared away the last dishes before getting ready for bed, contemplating the names Tahl had suggested.

Micah Giett or Sora Bulq. Tahl was right, they were the most proficient Jar’Kai practitioners in the temple. In the morning, he would ask both if either was willing to train Obi-Wan. Personally, he would prefer Micah, but it was up to the other masters and, of course, to Obi-Wan. 

He stopped short. _Or,_ he could reach out to his master, who was one of the best lightsaber instructors in the temple. Why hadn’t he thought of that immediately? Not only that, but Dooku’s current padawan also favored dual-wielding. Perhaps Komari Vosa would be willing to practice with Obi-Wan. From what he had heard she was very adept in her saber skills. It was always nice practicing with someone closer to one’s own age, and in Obi-Wan’s group nobody used two blades. 

For now, all he had to do was deal with a morose teenager. Knowing Obi-Wan, a good night’s rest, meditation, and breakfast would most likely help with that. And, he added, perhaps a spar.

They would take the rest from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I'm not happy with this chapter, though I hope you all enjoyed it. I plan on writing more one-shots or short multi-chapter fics to loosely paint a picture of Obi-Wan's life through the years.


End file.
